kerosfandomcom-20200213-history
That was luck! (Bonus Level)
=Game Info= Classification: Sabotage Level: That was luck! Date/Time: Enter Date Here, 11:00:00 pm and counting Place: United States, Las Vagas, City Center Character (Player 1): Las Vagas SWAT Character (Player 2): Las Vagas SWAT Character (Player 3): Las Vagas SWAT Character (Player 4): Las Vagas SWAT Players: 1 to 4 players online or locally =Description= *Objective **Plant a bomb in the casino to eliminate the Devourers *Characters **Las Vegas SWAT **Devourers *Weather: Clear *Vehicles: Police Van *Achievements: None *Skulls: None =Difficulties= * Easy - Player is faced with light opposition * Medium - Player is faced with Moderate opposition * Hard - Player is face with semi heavy opposition * Legendary - Player is faced with heavy opposition =Gameplay= Player spawns in a police van, with a squad. On the police scanner you hear, "415 domestic disturbance, please respond to 3752 Las Vegas Blvd, head south bound." the drivers says, "10-4 we are en route, headed south bound on Las Vegas Blvd." Then he says to you and the squad, "Equip your weapons! and be prepared!" The player equips and loads his primary weapon. The scanners then says, "Reports of a 422 is in affect, advise code 3, 10-3." The driver says, "10-4, we are code 3 to 3752 Las Vegas Blvd." it seems like seconds and the truck stops. The squad commander says, "GO, go, go!" and you and your team rush out to find that people are dead in the area, and guts are everywhere! A member says, "Holy Shit!, What the hell happened here!" and another says, "I have no idea...man, (murmurs: what the fuck)." Your team then hears devourer noises and the commander says, "Civilians, DOA, we are code 4, requesting back." the radio says, "10-4 back up is en route, (Static) ETA (static) 20, (yelling in the background, the Static). The commander says, "o, kay..." Then, devourers start attacking from everywhere, you and your team get to cover, and then the commander says for the player to take a bomb and head over to the building across from you to blow it up. The player is covered by two NPC's and you must head to the building across from you and blow it up. If you die, its Mission Failed, if you succeed, its Mission Complete! =Transcript= *Police Scanner: "415 domestic disturbance, please respond to 3752 Las Vegas Blvd, head south bound." (Beginning of the level) *Driver: "10-4 we are en route, headed south bound on Las Vegas Blvd." (After scanner dialog) *Driver: "Equip your weapons! and be prepared!" *''Player equips and loads his primary weapon'' *Police Scanner: "Reports of a 422 is in affect, advise code 3, 10-3." (After player loads his weapon) *Driver: "10-4, we are code 3 to 3752 Las Vegas Blvd." (after scanner dialog) *''3 seconds seems to pass and the vehicle stops'' *Squad Commander: "GO,GO,GO!" *''Player and the squad rush out'' *SWAT 1: "Holy Shit!, What the hell happened here!" (after they see dead bodies) *SWAT 2: "I have no idea...man, (murmurs: what the fuck)." (after SWAT 1's dialog) *''Player hears devourer noises, team looks around in a panic'' *Squad Commander: "Civilians, DOA, we are code 4, requesting back." (after you hear devourer noises) *Police Radio: "10-4 back up is en route, (Static) ETA (static) 20, (yelling in the background, the Static) (After Commanders dialog) *Squad Commander: "O, kay..." (after radio dialog) *''Devourers start to attack and you head for cover'' *Squad Commander: "Get to that building across from us and plant a bomb in that building, that seems to be the place that they are coming from!" *''Player is given objective and must plant the bomb'' *''Arming the bomb takes 10 seconds, you have 10 seconds to get out of the building and the player is faced with opposition. It takes 7-8 seconds to get out.'' Category:Levels